Timeline
'Timeline of VOAU Events (WIP)' 'Disclaimer' No links or immediate travel to possible pages on the wiki will not be avaliable, this is meant as a reference to put the entire story together in bulk, which even to me may take some revising. It is a big world, and will take a lot of researching and remembering stuff. In my recent sketches, for example, I forgot that The Anger only wears her right glove due to use of plasmids (oops). A break in the times indicates a large amount of time (at least a decade) is passed. January 1332: '''Isha born (1st) '''September 1348: '''Isha killed by plague '''1400's: '''The Vestal, Plague Doctor, Leper, Grave Robber, Highwayman, and Crusader depart (and make history) '''May 1930's: '''Aaron Maximus born '''September 1945: '''Aaron Maximus travels to 2000's '''September 1958: '''Plasmid experimentation begins '''October 1958: '''Plasmids become drinkable '''January 1960: '''Plasmids (experimental and tested) stolen by Aaron in time travel test '''1964: '''A "Major Maximus" was reported at the ceremony of Naked Snake's reinstatement as "Big Boss" '''January 1970's: '''Isha born (2nd) '''August 1980's: '''Isha killed, became ghost '''1984: '''Venom Snake's actions are rumored to be ghosted by a "blond ninja sniper", but are eventually forgotten like Quiet '''April 1989: '''Jacket begins work for 50 Blessings '''July 1989: '''Jacket apprehended '''November 1991: '''Jacket incarcerated '''May 2004: '''Aaron Maximus age unintentionally reset '''2005: '''After the skirmishes on an island off of Alaska and the graceful death of a marksman's role model, a "David" returns home to find a friend of his is going to be a father '''December 2006: '''Nate born '''2014: '''Nate never hears from the family's friend David for the rest of his life '''2018: '''The war economy of the last few decades collapses, leaving a new one to rise from the ashes and in need of soldiers, weapons, and vehicles of warfare '''June 2024: '''Aaron and Nate meet while enlisting to the US Army '''February 2025: '''Aaron takes up video and music making while he and Nate are promoted to fight in the US Army Rangers '''March 2025: '''Aaron marries '''April 2025: '''Nate marries '''May 2025: '''Aaron and Nate's partners die, Aaron finds new relationship '''June 2025: '''Nate finds new relationship, Aaron develops necromancy, time travel, and immortality '''August 2025: '''Aaron and Nate, terrorist group targets them- group who Ren's great-grandfather was in '''November 2025: '''Aaron and Nate, military service and separation after '''December 2026: '''Aaron's partner disappears, Nate breaks up his relationship '''February 2027: '''Aaron gives up search by request '''2050's: Moon and Mars colonization begins March 2050's: '''Jacob born '''December 2055: '''Simon born '''February 2059: '''Aki born '''November 2061: '''Ren born '''July 2062: '''Kari born '''June 2068: '''Jacob expelled from excessive violence towards foreign peers '''December 2069: '''Jacob joins 50 Blessings '''2070's: '''Colonization of Jupiter's moons begins as AI-androids become developed and mainstream '''February 2070: '''Jacob starts to commit other crimes (theft and rape) '''July 2074: '''Aki breaks, runs away '''February 2075: '''Aki taken into Yakuza '''October 2081: '''Kari joins police '''November 2081: '''Ren kills mother, runs away '''March 2082: '''Simon finds sentient sketchpad '''April 2082: '''Ren resides in ARK, Simon taken to SCP Foundation '''May 2082: '''Kari transfered to GSG-9 '''April 2083: '''Aki betrayed by Yakuza boss, incarcerated '''June 2083: '''Cassandra killed, Simon plots escape '''September 2083: '''Simon escapes Site 19 (1st) '''October 2083: '''Simon returns to Site 19 to steal SCP objects, is recontained '''July 2084: '''Ren sent to America '''December 2084: '''Simon escapes Site 19 again and is not recontained '''March 2085: '''Kari attends major colab. concert, meets Scully '''April 2085: '''Horzine ZED outbreak occurs '''August 2085: '''Ren returns to Yokohama '''September 2085: '''Aki sneaks out of prison '''December 2085: '''Ren meets Nate in Japan, Ren steals some plasmid samples Aaron had '''2086 January 2086: '''Ren kills Nate, Nate revived by Aaron, Isha first appears to Ren '''February 2086: '''Aki diminishes her Yakuza section and moves to California, Isha tries to connect to Aki and fails, Jacob kills Jodie '''March 2086: '''Ren, Aki, and Jacob meet in Florida, Ren and Aki help Jacob's 50 Blessings work, Aki incarcerated and then broken out of prison by Jacob, Aki takes refuge in California '''April 2086: '''Scully and the other Horzine operatives travel to France, Aki and Ren fly to Miami occasionally to Jacob '''May 2086: '''Scully meets Ren as Horzine operative and brings Nate to France, Aki and Simon rejected by Bain '''June 2086: '''Nate found by Kari, Kari brings Nate with her, Kari and Nate start relationship '''July 2086: '''Nate and Kari find Scully and Ren, both pairs go separate ways after negotiations, both pairs return to their homes (Nate/Kari in Florida and Scully/Ren in Yokohama) '''August 2086: '''Scully taken to Northern War in Ukraine, Nate caught by Aki, Ren, and Jacob and takes Kari to drive to California for refuge '''September 2086: '''Aki joins with Brosef and Burginator in heists and allows Nate to join in without Kari knowing '''October 2086: '''Scully returns to Ren after all ZEDs have been eradicated by America and Russia, Aaron stops seeing Isha '''November 2086: '''Aki, Burginator, Nate, and Brosef offered part-time involvement into PAYDAY gang: only Aki accepts, Brosef suspected as schizophrenic, Kari invited to new "Ex-European Operatives Division" for "Operation RVI: Seige", Kari meets Aki, Burginator, and Brosef during Thanksgiving '''December 2086: '''Nate starts having Isha's hallucinations, Aki meets Aaron, Aaron, Brosef, Nate reunite with old friend, Aki, Burginator, Kari, Simon, Ren, and Scully meet said friend, Aki breaks up with Burginator '''2087 January 2087: Nate told of everyone's death, Burginator, Aaron, Brosef, and Mr. Nobody enter Team Rainbow (not for long at all) with Kari and Nate, Jacob is killed by Kari February 2087: '''Ren reconnects with Nate, Alex and Aki rumors spread, Nate prevents potential crises, Europe being rebuilt and offers surviving citizens back, Simon reconnects with all and created Payday-gang mock with Nate and Aki '''March 2087: '''EOD (Eavesdrop Observation Document) secret completely discovered, Asher meets with Aki, Asher offers PAYDAY Re-evolved "Murky Station" to then led to "Boiling Point" '''April 2087: '''Nate, Aaron, Ren, Simon, and Kari meet in private, Simon assumes control of those in power, Kari controls Nate to lower hostility successfully '''May 2087: '''Aaron attempts suicide and is objected by REDACTED, Leila meets Ren and Aaron, Aki considers head of criminal corporation as gang leader '''June 2087: '''Scully trains in marksmanship, Simon travels incognito to Japan, Aaron again locks himself away in his home '''July 2087: '''Aki overthrows current city leader- becomes president of now-proclaimed city-state which she, Ashton, Alex, Nate, and Kari live in, From 7/19 to 7/29- Aki, Nate, Alex, and Asher attempted and completed the Ozaki 8, ARX-160 Prototype Challenge launched '''August 2087: '''Ex-Presidents Corp. launches as monopoly, Aki gains new associates other than typical three, Kari captured by enemy in latest RVI Op. (involved: Kari, Nate, Aaron), Aaron captured by enemy in Kari rescue mission, Aaron and Kari rescued days later '''September 2087: '''Mars colonization postponed by demons and Labs is flown to secure, Scully first to head back to England safely, Kari moves back to Bonn maybe report for GSG-9 duty under ignorance of BOPE involvement, Ren and Kari make friends with Ashton and Alex, Leila moves to Ireland '''October 2087: '''Aki brings upon reform and order, Ren travels to Europe/Arabia 1918, Aki learns about The Grid, Grace from JTF-2 joins Aaron, Ren converts to Buddhism and builds resistance to weather '''November 2087: '''Ren returns once accidentally in Sentry Kit, Ren and Aki meet first time in over a year, Aaron and all welcome Japanese SAT, New CTU plans to take down Mirai Kuni in speculation, Kari and Nate meet again '''December 2087: '''Labs returns, Ren takes vengeance, Simon takes vengeance against advice, Aki's got a plan '''2088 'January 2088: '''Ren and Labs end Aki's plan, Simon's absence cause loss of influence, Ren exploration in Chernobyl Exclusion Zone '''February 2088: '''Kari becomes Special Agent in espionage '''March 2088: '''Tyler to find interest in Ren, Aki and Ashton set to wed '''April 2088: '''Kari set to be discharged from GSG-9 but luckily isn't, Tyler nearly court marshaled out of Marines, Kari tries to move back to Leipzig but is emotionally compelled not to '''May 2088: '''Nate takes Kari into the Great War when Ren doesn't, Kari "supposedly" with Tyler taken into the Vietnam War '''June 2088: '''Aki and Ashton married, intolerance and impatience grows within everyone to each other, Aki meets a hidden idol '''July 2088: '''Ren pushes past Chernobyl to supposed "Metro" life in Moscow and first fails before a success, distanced and time travel details more ambiguous '''August 2088: '''Ren somehow finds a way to start to "like" Tyler, Aki revealed on Ren, Kari, Aaron's driving ability, worlds destined to unravel and separate. ''We'll make it, come on! Wheel power and, never stop and never surrender! '''September 2088: '''Nate and Ren discuss the intriguing time loops and inadvertently make "The Cycle Continue", Ashton the first to uncover occult links of history repeating itself '''2127: '''Argent Tower construction on Mars completed '''2136: '''Advanced Research Complex construction on Mars completed '''2145: '''Project Lazarus' Manned Expedition uncovers the "Doomslayer" (with old-tech weapons, i.e. M249 SAW, 1216, and 2006m) in the Kadingr Sanctum '''October 2149: '''Labs wakes up killing demons once again but without the alias of Mr. Nobody '''2600's: '''Two hunters begin their quests as Guardians, then two years later a new quest begins with the introduction of "Katya" Category:Timeline